Ilusiones
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Estamos viviendo una ilusión- dijo el -Entonces prometeme algo- le contesto -Que?- cuestiono -Que lo que aquí pase aquí se queda-..-Te lo prometo Sakura... "pero necesito que seas mi realidad, no quiero tener el recuerdo de una fantasía.."- contesto Sasuk
1. Custodia

****

**__******Aclaraciones del fic:

Título: Ilusiones

Autora: Argetpixie

Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), quizás algo de OOC, Lenguaje, .

Rated T

****

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente.

**_

* * *

_**

****

Ilusiones

Capitulo 1: Custodia

**_Cuarto de las Chicas. . ._**

-Sakura levantate ya nos tenemos que ir a desayunar si no nos da tiempo...- le dijo una chica de cabellos castaños moviendola un poco

Sakura la ignoro, Tenten le quito los cobertores de un jalon.

-Tenten!!!, por que no me dejas dormir... di que estoy enferma o yo que se!!!.-

-No seas floja!!!, ya levantate y deja de lloriquear.- la chica de ojos chocolate le arroja un cojin desde el otro extremo del cuarto y le da en plena cara a la pelirosada.

-Ahh! eres la diosa de la consideracion. Se supone que soy tu amiga sabes.- Dice levantandose de mala gana y tomando sus cosas para bañarse.

-Nadie te manda a estar despierta hasta tan tarde.-

Sakura abrio la puerta del baño, pues recordo el motivo de estar despierta casi toda la noche, una conversacion que no podia sacar de su mente.

_Una semana antes. . ._

_-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo urgente, mi niña.-_

_-Que quieres ahora mami...- dijo ella con sarcasmo_

_-Sakura, tu papa volvio a poner una demanda de custodia, quiere tu custodia completa Sakura...- le dijo la mujer rubia desviando la mirada_

_-Es que no puede ser, estas segura mama.?-_

_-Si mi abogado me contacto ayer, el tiene miedo de que trate algo sucio.-_

_-Como que?-_

_-No tengo idea, solo no te metas en ningun problema por favor. Vine para avisarte pero ya me tengo que ir tengo que reunirme con los abogados, debe haber una forma de parar esto- Antes de irse su Tsunade abraza y besa a su hija Sakura. . ._

_Presente. . ._

-Maldito . . .- Salio de el baño, Tenten ya se habia ido asi que decidio irse a la cafeteria

**_Cafeteria. . ._**

La mesera le trajo a Sakura lo de siempre, unas bolas de arroz y un jugo. Pero Sakura no estaba comiendo y su amiga Temari [que atiende la cafeteria) fue a averiguar.

-Hay algo malo con las bolas de arroz?-

-No, es que no tengo hambre.-

-Pues mas vale que comas Sakurita por que ya llevas una semana sin comer casi nada. Que te pasa? Haber, dime. Sabes yo tengo muy buenos oidos, se escuchar a la gente.-

-Si ya se... pero sabes tengo clases y me tengo que ir.- sonrio mientras se levantaba

-Oyeme el timbre no a tocado.- pero Sakura no escucho, iba casi corriendo, el timbre toco en ese momento.

-Pero esta niña quien la entiende.-

**_En el salon de clases. . ._**

-Haruno otra vez tarde- le dijo el profesor Kabuto molesto

-Pero si el timbre toco ahora.-

-Hace dos minutos y medio, Haruno.-

-Usted a visto el tamaño de el colegio o se hace el ciego? Enserio no le sirven los lentes?-

-Eso me da otra excusa para darle un castigo, Haruno. Mireme cuando le hablo.-

-No tengo que mirarle su fea cara para escucharlo.- le dio una sonrisa sarcastica al profesor

Anko (secretaria del director) llama en la puerta.

-Profesor con su permiso, el director Sarutobi quiere que lea y firme estos papeles lo antes posible, si me hace el favor de llevarlos a la direccion o enviarlo con un estudiante.-

-Que es esto Anko?-

-Es un documento que se usara en tribunales como evidencia o algo asi me dijo el director, pero aparte de eso no entiendo el motivo.- Anko se retiro del salon, el profesor empezo a leer el documento y sonrio

-Saben les voy a contar que es este documento, es el record de un alumno, se los voy a resumir pero no dire el nombre. Bueno? -

Los estudiante curiosos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tiene dos arrestos el primero Hiroshima alteracion a la paz y agresion. Dos: En Arakawa participar en carreras de auto ilegales.- Sakura suspiro... confirmo que estaba leyendo su record

-OOHHH!- empezaron todos a burlarse

-Expulsion de tres colegios: 1 un colegio de monjas, motivos de la expulsion definitiva: vandalismo, quemo quimicamente un jardin del colegio el cual a la fecha no ha podido ser restaurado. 2 Instituto de Tokio, motivos de la expulsion: vandalismo, daños a la propiedad de los profesores las cuatro llantas de 23 automoviles totalmente destruidas. 3 Instituto De Okinawa motivo de la expulsion : vandalismo destruccion parcial o total de areas comunes del colegio con pintura.

- Vaya! Caray!...- comezaron a exclamar todos

-Al parecer tenemos a un delincuente juvenil y como veo las cosa muy pronto ira rumbo a Hong Kong- Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura

La pelirrosada dio un manotazo en se escritorio y se levanto enfurecida, camino hasta el frente y le arrebato los papeles al profesor justo cuando se disponia a salir, entra su padre.

-Que es lo que tienes planeado?- le reclamo Levantando los papeles en la mano, para que el los viera

-Demostrar que tu madre no ha a sabido criarte.-

- Ha hecho mas que usted señor.- En un tono sarcastico

-No me hables asi que soy tu padre y me debes respeto.-

-Usted no es mi padre a penas y lo conozco.-

-Vamos!- jalo a Sakura del brazo agresivamente

-Suelteme yo no voy a ningun lado. - la de ojos jade lo trato de empujar y logro soltarse

Su padre sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una cachetada a la Haruno con la parte de atras de la mano. Sakura cayo al suelo de rodillas. Naruto corrio al frente y se paro entre Sakura y su padre. Este trato de llegar a la pelirosada otra vez para pegarle pero ahora Sasuke le pego un puño. Los demas chavos se levantaron para ayudar.

-Ven Sakura-chan levantate- Naruto trato de ayudarla pero ella esta muy debil y mareada por el golpe

-Chicos! cargenla hasta su cuarto.- inquirio Ino y ayudo a Sasuke a levantar a Sakura lo mas posible para poder cargarla

Entonces el menor de los Uchiha tomo a la pelirosada en sus brazos y la cargo hasta su cuarto.

* * *

_** Roberta-Marizza2802: Pues hacia tiempo les queria presentar este fic, la original se basa en la telenovela Rebelde... todos los derechos son de Argetpixie una de las mejores escritoras que conozco, espero les guste... en un fic bastante largo... si para hoy se tienen al menos 5 reviews... actualizo hoy mismo... la historia ya la tengo solo hay que editar algunas cosas... Saludos.**_


	2. Nos vamos?

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: Ilusiones**_

_**Autora: Argetpixie**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), quizás algo de OOC, Lenguaje, .**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente. Y los personajes de Alexis Namikaze Uzumaki de Uchiha y sus hijos Odin, Andromeda y Taichi. (Nombrados en este capitulo) le pertenecen totalmente a mi amiga Shadow Noir Wing. **_

_**Ilusiones**_

_**Capitulo 2: Nos vamos? **_

Cuarto de Sakura . .

-Hmp... maldito...- Sasuke le estaba inspeccionando el golpe que tenia -Te va a quedar solo un moretón - murmuro como si le doliera mas a el que a la propia pelirosada

-Ayy! Me duele mucho.- se quejo al sentir el tacto el chico... rato despues la de ojos jade empezó a sentirse mejor

-Gomen...-

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun estoy mejor, me siento bien.-

-Segura?-

-Si, claro que si... - contesto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

Sakura se quedo pensativa por un momento.

-Me tengo que ir...- Se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta de su armario y saco su mochila la cual inmediatamente empezó a preparar.

-A donde vas?- inquirio el Uchiha

-No se pero me voy y lejos.-

-Hmp... por que te vas? Pensé que ibas a quedarte aquí y ayudar a tu mama.-

-Sasuke entiende si me quedo aquí no va a ser por mucho, con todo lo que eh hecho mi padre tiene el caso a su favor y si eso pasa no volveré a ver a mi mama ni volveré a pisar Tokio... el no lo va a permitir...-

-Sakura...-

-Esta decidido, te voy a pedir que no le digas a nadie que me fui, onegai.-

El de cabellos azabache la miro seriamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces me voy contigo.- sentencio el de ojos negros... sorprendiendo a la pelirosada

-No, tu papa nos encontrara, Sasuke

-No lo hará ya veras.-

-Sasuke-kun no tienes que hacer esto. Es mi bronca si.-

-Hmp... molesta.. No te voy a dejar ir sola... Vamos a mi cuarto a buscar mis cosas.

-Me tengo que cambiar.-

-Entonces llevate tu ropa y te cambias alla.-

-Pero. . . - el Uchiha la interrumpe

-Hmp... te conozco si te dejo sola te iras sin mi, así que vamos a mi cuarto. Quitate las botas que el ruido llama la atención, tienes tenis?-

Sakura busco unas tenis de salir que tenia.

Ambos fueron al cuarto de los chicos con mucha cautela para que nadie los escuchara.

Cuarto de Sasuke. . .

-Me voy a cambiar a arriba.- murmuro la de ojos jade

-Esta bien.- mustio mientras marcaba en el celular

En la otra linea: Good Evening this is Itachi Uchiha, who is speaking?

-Itachi soy yo Sasuke...-

-Sasuke?, que pasa bro.?-

-Como esta todo por alla?, como están los niños y Alexis.

-Muy bien de hecho Andy quiere hablar contigo.

-Hola!-

-Hola Andy... como estas?-

-Bien, tío Sasuke sabes ya se montar a caballo y soy la mejor jinete.

-De verdad? WOW. Entonces las próximas vacaciones voy para alla para montar contigo y hacemos carreras, pero no te voy a dejar ganar.-

Andy quien tan solo tenia 8 años se empezó a reír.

-No te rías no te dejare ganar.-

Sakura bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la cama del Uchiha, ya había escuchado toda la conversación

-Yo no te voy a dejar ganar a ti tío Sasuke- Este se empezó a reír - Daddy dice que quiere hablar contigo. Bye tío Sasuke I love you.

-I love you too, bye.-

-Hmp! Le dice eso a todo el que llama.- murmuro celoso

-Debe estar súper grande hace tiempo que no la veo, tal vez en las próximas vacaciones de verano valla para alla.-

-Eso seria fantástico sabes que tu eres el tío favorito de Andy y odin.. ademas todavía no conoces a Tai.-

-Si verdad, bueno te llamaba para saber si todavía tienes esa casa en Okiyama?-

- Si claro,por?-

-Veras como vienen las vacaciones de Navidad y en el colegio van a fumigar, remodelar y cambiar los equipos pues nos dieron vacaciones una semana antes y estaba pensando ir para Okiyama, pero si me quedo en un hotel mi papa va a saber y me va a estar fregando y de verdad quiero unas vacaciones tu sabes.-

-Claro que puedes usar mi casa, llamare hoy mismo al ama de llaves que te deje las llaves encima del marco de la puerta, no te preocupes.-

-Gracias y no le digas nada a papa por favor.-

-Claro que no yo se como es.-

-Entonces nos vemos en verano, le mandas un beso a Andy, Odin, a Tai y a Alexis, Gracias de verdad Itachi me salvaste...-

Sasuke termino de despedirse y colgó.

-Que paso?-

-Esta todo resuelto- contesta Mientras se quitaba la camisa y la corbata- Nos vamos a Okiyama

-Okiyama? - Estaba un poco distraída

Sasuke se puso un suéter y su chamara de cuero.

-Claro nadie va a sospechar que fuimos a alla y si usamos gafas y sombrero se hará mas difícil reconocernos, todos usan lentes y sombreros en Okiyama y mi hermano no nos va a delatar.-

El pelinegro tomo su mochila y las llaves de su auto.

-Vamos antes de que los demás salgan a almorzar y nos vengan a buscar.-

En el estacionamiento . . .

-Como vamos a salir de aquí con todo esa seguridad en el portón.?- recrimio la pelirosada

-No había pensado en eso, la verdad no tengo idea.- entonces ella sonrio

-Ya se dame tu celular.-

El Uchiha le dio el celular a la Haruno quien rápido marco un numero que el chico desconocía.

Entonces Sakura comenzo a hablar con un a voz muy grave -Buenas Tardes hablo de la delegación de policía eh recibido un llamada de aviso de bomba en el colegio, ya enviamos nuestro equipo pero sugiero que su seguridad vaya desalojando los estudiantes lo antes posible.- Colgó-

-Estas loca?- se quejo el oje negro viendola sorprendido

-Eso nos dará tiempo para escapar y tardaran aun mas en darse cuenta de que no estamos, mira vamos ya le avisaron a los de seguridad.-

En efecto los guardia del portón salieron corriendo para dentro del colegio dejando la salida libre. Sasuke y Sakura aprovecharon la oportunidad.

Una vez fuera del colegio Sasuke se estaciono para planear como iban a llegar a Okiyama.

- Como vamos a llegar a la casa de mi hermano?, si nos llevamos mi coche de seguro mi papa nos encuentra en menos de 24 horas.-

-Entonces nos vamos en bus, pero debemos comprar los boletos en efectivo si lo compramos con tarjetas nos encuentran.-

-Si ya se, bueno yo tengo como 1,000 dólares en una cuenta de ahorros.-

-Sabes tengo una mejor idea.-

La de ojos jade le dio la dirección del banco de su mama a al menor de los Uchiha. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Sakura se bajo del carro y entro al edificio mientras su compañero se quedo esperando afuera. Como a los 20 minutos ella regreso.

-Que paso?-

-Ya tengo el dinero.- sonrio orgullosa

-Hmp! por que no me dejaste sacar dinero a mi.-

- Por que este dinero viene de una cuenta que mi mama abrió a mi nombre y puso ahí todo el dinero que "mi padre" ha mandado lo cual es una suma bastante grande. Mira hice un retiro de 5,000 dólares nada mas retire los intereses ni le hice cosquillas a la cuenta. Así que deja tus berrinches de machista y vamos a tu casa.-

El no estaba muy contento con el comentario pero aun así hizo lo que ella le dijo.

-Para que?-

-Pues a dejar tu carro, enserio creíste que lo íbamos a dejar en la estación? así tu papa averiguaría en un segundo en donde nos metimos.-le contesto Sakura exasperada

-Tienes razón, entonces ve llamando el taxi que nos recoja ahí.-

En la estación de bus. . .

-Aquí están los boletos, el bus sale en media hora.-

-Perfecto, quieres comer? Yo tengo hambre apenas desayune algo.-

-Hmp... esta bien de paso compramos para el camino.-


	3. Nuestro trato

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: Ilusiones**_

_**Autora: Argetpixie**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), MUCHO OOC…**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente. Y los personajes de Alexis Namikaze Uzumaki de Uchiha y sus hijos Odin, Andromeda y Taichi. (Nombrados en este capitulo) le pertenecen totalmente a mi amiga Shadow Noir Wing.**_

* * *

_**Ilusiones**_

_**Capitulo 3: Nuestro Trato**_

* * *

_**Tres horas mas tarde. . .**_

Sasuke y Sakura ya iban llegando a Okiyama. Mientras en el colegio se habían dado cuenta que la llamada era falsa y de la desaparición de ambos.

_**Oficina de el director. . .**_

-Pero Sarutobi, como que mi hija no esta en el colegio? Mi Sakurita no me dijo nada de que iba a salir.

-Sra. Tsunade nuestra indagación es que los jóvenes aprovecharon la bromita de la bomba para escabullirse al cine o algo así, tampoco descartamos que haga sido su hija la de la bromita.-

-Pero como se atreve.- recrimino molesta

-No seria la primera vez Sra. Tsunade además su hija es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere.-

Justo cuando la rubia iba a responder alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase?- mustio el director lanzando un suspiro

Entra Kakashi-sensei

-Buenas Tardes Señores.-

-Buenas tardes Kakashi, que bueno que esta aquí sabe usted algo de los muchachos...- murmuro Fukagu Uchiha con su típica mirada indiferente

-Bueno estuve investigando y entrevistándome con el estudiantado y los profesores. Es solo un hipótesis pero estoy casi seguro que estoy correcto.-

-Ve Director Sarutobi.. lo que usted debió hacer antes de citarnos aquí, tener hecho y pruebas. No explicaciones mal fundadas.- el cabeza de los Uchiha estaba visiblemente molesto

-El punto es que no se si usted sabia pero el padre de Sakura esta aquí en Tokio, Tsunade y vino al colegio y se entrevisto con el director aquí presente.-

-No, no sabía, es posible que el señor director haya encontrado esa información irrelevante, lo cual no es cierto pero por favor continua Kakashi...-

-Según los compañeros de Sakura, su padre mando a repartir entre los maestros _con autorización del director _el récord criminal y estudiantil de Haruno- Kakashi le enseño su copia- el cual uno de los profesores leyó delante de todo el grupo lo cual enfureció a Sakura. Cuando ella se disponía a salir de el aula de clases,_ asumimos a comunicarse contigo, _entro su padre quien regaño a la chica por tratar así al profesor, la agarro agresivamente de el brazo y cuando ella resistió el le pego una cachetada que dejo casi noqueada a Sakura-

-Ay… mi pobre Sakura, esto lo va a saber la comisión Sarutobi- amenazo molesta, entonces Kakashi continuo

-… Naruto y Sasuke se metieron a defender a Sakura, su padre tenia en mente volver a pegarle aun cuando ella estaba en el piso, pero Sasuke no lo dejo y le pego un puño a ese señor, ahí los demás aprovecharon para aguantar al padre de Sakura. Entonces Sasuke la cargo hasta su cuarto, de ahí no los han vuelto a ver. Les recomiendo que por favor llamen a sus hijos o que pregunten en sus casas si los han visto o se han comunicado. Si no es así tomaremos decisiones más drásticas.-

Vuelven a tocar a la puerta.

- Pase por favor.- suspiro el director

-Buenas tardes, ya saben algo de mi Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto sumamente preocupada y nerviosa

-Que haces aquí Mikoto?-

-Perdóname Fukagu pero Sasuke es mi hijo independientemente de nuestros problemas.-

-Perdone que me entrometa, pero la señora tiene razón esto es por los muchachos.-

- Es cierto… quien sabe y si así Sasuke cede mas rápido.-

Mientras, Tsunade estaba tratando de comunicarse al celular de Sakura.

-Kakashi… Sakura tiene el celular apagado.- Cada vez su preocupación era mas grande

-Llamaste a tu casa?- cuestiono el peliplateado

-Estoy llamando ahora mismo a Shizune…-

-El celular de Sasuke también esta apagado.-

Entonces el monarca Uchiha se comunico a su casa.

-Uno de los sirvientes fue a preguntarle al resto de la servidumbre-

-En la casa no están tampoco.- contesto Tsunade casi en llanto del regaño que Shizune le había dado

-Tsunade-sama por favor calmase, Sakura estara bien.-

-No es eso, es que Shizune me regaño horrible, ya viene para acá.-

Kakashi no sabia si decir algo o reise nada más, así que opto por ninguna de las anteriores.

-El jardinero los vio, dejaron el carro de Sasuke y se fueron en un taxi, pero llevaban dos bultos pequeños. Así que recogieron rápido y lo más segura tengan que comprar ropa…- murmuro Fukagu mientras colgaba su celular

-Y los pasaje, debe haber movimiento en las cuentas que puedan decirnos donde están o adonde se fueron…- mustio Mikoto

-Hasta que piensas.- contesto molesto su esposo

Mientras que el Uchiha llamaba a su banco para que le informaran si hubo movimientos en sus cuentas, Shizune llego.

-Ya saben algo…?- pregunto Shizune mirando a todos

-No, nada, pero necesito que llames al banco a ver si mi niña esta comprando con la tarjeta y en donde.-

Enseguida Shizune llamo.

-No, Tsunade-sana en sus cuentas no a habido movimiento.-

-En mis cuentas tampoco.- contesto mordaz el pelinegro cerrando su celular

Tsunade se quedo pensativa.

-Pregunta por la cuenta que le abrí a Sakurita cuando estaba chiquita, te acuerdas?-

-Si me acuerdo… Señor ahí otra cuenta, esta a nombre de Sakura Haruno, si. Que? Hace cuanto tiempo? En donde? Gracias de todos modos…-

-Que paso?-

-Pasa que tu hija esta loca, el problema es que es una loca inteligente. Retiro 5,000 dólares en la sucursal de aquí cerca, hace como cuatro horas. Eso significa que están comprando todo en efectivo y no hay manera de rastrearlos.-

-Entonces ahí que darle parte a la policía y a la prensa, ambos somos figuras publicas y si esto sale por otro lado nunca se nos va a quitar de encima la prensa.- murmuro Fukagu mirando a la rubia

-Tiene razón… Shizune….llama a Gai… el tiene el programa mas popular en la TV… dile que necesito un favor que es urgente y que le daremos la exclusiva.

Shizune rápido empezó a comunicarse con sus contactos y conseguir entrevistas.

-Tiene ustedes fotos recientes de Sasuke y Sakura con ustedes?- cuestiono Kakashi suspirando -Por que según tengo entendido el programa de Maito Gai es en unas horas.-

-Pues no……. en la mas reciente que tengo Sakura todavía tenia el cabello largo

-Y Sasuke a crecido tanto que la ultima foto que tengo no se parece en nada.-

-Entonces yo voy a ver quien de los muchachos tiene fotos nuevas.-

_**En Okiyama. . .**_

Ya Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la casa de Itachi…

-Donde esta el baño?- mustio la pelirosada casi arrastrándose por la casa -Me quiero bañar estoy muy cansada.-

- Esta en el cuarto, al final de el pasillo…….- contesto indiferente -Quieres comer algo?-

-Si …pide cualquier cosa.-

-Pizza?- mustio el alzando una ceja

-SI!- grito la pelirosada desde el cuarto

Minutos mas tarde Sakura y Sasuke ya se habían bañado y estaban sentados en la cama viendo televisión en lo que la pizza llegaba.

-Sakura ponlo en el programa de Gai…- la de ojos verdes lo miro extrañada… -Que?... a mi me gusta ese programa.-

-Esta bien.-

Sakura le cambio… en el programa ya estaban presentando a los de una supuesta entrevista sorpresa.

–Vamos! Demuestren la llama de su juventud…! Un fuerte aplauso para Tsunade-sama de Haruno y Mikoto Uchiha!!- grito Gai con su fondo de un atardecer y varias olas

- QUE?- gritaron el Uchiha y la Haruno al unísono

-Que hace ella ahí…?- siseo Sasuke molesto

-Bienvenidas al programa…! Tsunade-sama tengo entendido que esta es una situación bien delicada, por favor cuéntanos…-

-Konbanwa (Buenas Noches) primero que nada… y si Gai es una situación en que ninguna madre le gustaría estar. Veras Sakurita… mi hija se acaba de escapar del colegio con Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Pero y por que si tu y Sakura son inseparables.-

En ese instante la pelirosada rodó los ojos… nunca se había llevado bien del todo con su mama

-Es muy sencillo Gai…el padre de Saku sometió nuevamente una demanda por la custodia y fue a buscar a mi niña al colegio… el se la quería llevar y pues ella se resistió y escapo, Sasuke… pues… se fue con ella.-

-El noviecito...?- sonrio Gai

-No… ellos no son novios- intervino Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa… -Pero… si son amigos…-

-Ahí veces que Sasuke no soporta a mi nenita… pero si se apoyan en todo…- Mikoto sonrío con el comentario de Tsunade… mientras que Sakura se sonrojaba y seguía atenta a lo del programa

-Entonces son nada mas amigos…?- reitero Gai –No tiene nada de malo que sean novios… que demuestren la llama de su juventud!!-

Tsunade y Mikoto lo observaron con una gotita en la cabeza

-Son solo amigos…- contestaron al unísono

-Bueno… Tenemos fotos de ellos así que el público por favor si los ven pueden comunicarse con los teléfonos en pantalla. A la oficina de el jefe Uchiha o a las oficinas de Tsunade-sama

En pantalla salió una foto de Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi

-Ahí los tienen… son el de pelo negro y la pelirosada… si ven a estos dos por favor llamen. Quieren decirles algo a sus hijos que a lo mejor nos escuchan.-

-Sakurita mi reina, por favor vuelve lo antes posible, no se que haría si les pasara algo a ti o a Sasukito. De alguna manera se que están bien. . .Sasuke por favor cuídala mucho, no dejes que haga alguna locura por favor.-

-Sasuke… mi amor solo quiero que vuelvan, espero que estén bien. Cuídense uno al otro mientras estén donde quiera que estén. Aunque sea llamen avisen que están bien o algo.- murmuro Mikoto con sus ojos cristalinos

-Ahora vamos a unos comerciales regresamos en breve.-

_**En Okiyama**_

-No entiendo que diablos hacia mi mama ahí. Es una hipócrita.- murmuro muy enfadado… se levanto bruscamente de la cama y se paro al frente de la ventana.

-Hmp… no tiene derecho a estar ahí diciendo esas cosas… ella me abandono Sakura, me abandono…- Sakura se levanto y lo abrazo

-Pero Sasuke… tienes que entender que ella es tu mama y se preocupa por ti.- le susurro al oído, aun estaban abrazados en frente de la ventana.

-Hmp.. no le importo mucho irse con su amante y dejarme solo no crees?-

-Pues si, pero aun así es tu mama y te quiere a su manera pero te quiere. No me gusta verte así. . .ya se hagamos un trato.- sonrio

-Que?- contesto fríamente

-Mientras estemos aquí olvidemos de quienes somos, de donde venimos y de todos los problemas que tenemos… ya cuando volvamos a Tokio nos acordamos…-

-Hmp… molesta… Eso no seria real, seria como vivir una ilusión y eso no resolverá nuestros problemas Sakura…-

-No, es cierto no resuelve nada, pero nos daría un respiro de ellos. Así cuando volvamos a la realidad le podemos echar más ganas.-

Sasuke alzo una ceja

-No tiene sentido… pero… acepto…- Sakura asintió feliz

-Mmm… hablando de otro tema…- murmuro la de ojos verdes -a donde mandaste a pedir la pizza? directito a Italia?-

En eso sonó el timbre.

-Ahí esta la pizza, baka….- mustio con una media sonrisa y salió de el cuarto a buscar la pizza

Roberta se quedo parada aun tanto sorprendida por su cambio de actitud

-Que quieres de tomar?- le grito

Entonces Sakura reacciono –Etto. . .que hay?- fue a la cocina

-Agua o refresco, que quieres?-

-Refresco esta bien.

-Hmo… Quieres ver una película?, mi hermano tiene unas cuantas aquí.-

- Pues en la TV no hay nada nuevo- dice sarcásticamente la Haruno

- Tienes toda la razón.-

Sasuke y Sakura se llevaron la pizza al cuarto, la pelirosada se acostó en la cama, mientras el Uchiha buscaba la película.

-Esta?-

-El rescate de la princesa de la nieve?-

-No la he visto…- mustio viéndola feo

-Pues ponla yo tampoco la he visto…- sonrio

El pelinegro puso la película y se acostó en la cama. La pelirosada muy disimuladamente puso la caja de pizza entre ellos.

_**Dos horas mas tarde. . .**_

Sasuke se emociono demasiado con la película… pero el final no fue tan bueno, por fortuna Sakura se había quedado dormida. Entonces recogió lo de la pizza y dejo todo en la cocina… Cuando volvió al cuarto se acostó al lado de la ojiverde. Apago la luz y se acomodo.

Buzzzzzzzzzzz!

El celular del menor de los Uchiha empezó a vibrar, encima de la mesita lo que levanto a la pelirosada. Sasuke contesto.

-Sasuke? como esta todo? llegaste bien? no tuviste problemas?- Itachi se escuchaba algo preocupado

-No Itachi, gracias llegue bien…- regularmente no se llevaba tan bien con su hermano

-Que vas a hacer a ahora?-

-Hoy me voy a acostar temprano, mañana empiezo a desvelarme.-

- Bueno entonces que descanses, que ya te tengo que dejar Andy y Odin quieren un cuento.-

-Bueno bye.-

-Bye...

-Era Itachi… quería saber como habíamos llegado y eso. Este ya que estas despierta, por que no te pones hielo en ese golpe. Se te va a seguir hinchando si no te pones algo…-

- Voy a buscar hielo en la cocina.-

- No yo voy y lo busco.-

Sasuke salió de la habitación y al rato regreso con un bolsa de hielo para Sakura

-Arigatou Sasuke….-

-De nada.-

Sasuke viendo que Sakura estaba despierta analizo sus opciones:

1. Obligar a la pelirosada a que lo dejara dormir aquí con ella.

2. Irse a dormir a la sala.

El sabía lo que le convenía, lo que era mas seguro. Así que agarro su almohada y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

- A donde vas?-

-Hmp… A dormir en la sala, por? - un poco esperanzado

Sakura quien sabia que el pelinegro ya se había acostado en la cama le dijo -No, quédate por favor.-

- Segura? – por dentro quería contestar que si de la primera, pero eso se oiría muy desesperado… y el gran Sasuke Uchiha jamás se escuchaba desesperado

- Si Uchiha, segura.-

Sasuke se volvió a acomodar.

-Hmp... .pero te quedas en tu lado- no muy convencido

- Claro Sasuke, buenas noches.-

-Konbanwa Sakura.-


	4. Divirtiendonos

A/N: _Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: Ilusiones**_

_**Autora: Argetpixie**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), quizás algo de OOC, Lenguaje, .**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente.**_

* * *

_**Ilusiones**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Divirtiendonos...**_

* * *

**Tokio, ****Japón…**

Delegación:

-Ya hicimos todo lo que se podía hacer señora, ahora es cuestión de esperar a que hallan noticias.- murmuro el oficial

- Hágale caso al policía Tsunade-sama... Mejor vamos para la casa ya es tarde y quien sabe si Sakura llama.-

- Tienes razón mejor nos vamos a descansar ya aquí no hay nada que hacer.- suspiro la rubia saliendo de ahi

* * *

**Al otro día, en **_**Okiyama**_**. . .**

_-"Mmm... Esta cama es una nube... hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien"- _Sasuke abrazo mas fuerte la 'almohada' que tenia entre los brazos pero entonces la 'almohada' se quejo.

-_"Que?"-_ el pelinegro abrió los ojos -_"Rosa?"-_ entonces comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado

Sasuke se quedo mirando a su pelirosada hasta que ella empezó a levantarse, entonces ella se dio vuelta en los brazos del menor de los Uchiha, de modo que quedaron frente a frente.

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuro ella sonriente y algo media dormida

-Buenos Días, dormiste bien?-

-Si… Súper y tu?- sonrio ella

- Mejor que nunca.- Abrazo a Sakura mas fuerte y la miro profundamente a los ojos- Me encantan tu ojos, sabias.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa por la cercanía ERA DEMASIADO CERCA! –Tanto peleabas con eso de "…con que si quédate en tu lado…" y tu fuiste el que invadió mi lado.- se burlo con sorna

-Hmp- sonrio el –Molesta…- murmuro acercándose a ella

-Sasuke, ya habíamos hablado de esto…- suspiro

_**Flash Back. . .**_

_**Hacia ya dos días que Sakura había hablado con su madre y se entero de que su papa estaba planeando algo para llevarsela a Hong Kong definitivamente. Ella estaba distraída y deprimida, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Excepto Sasuke quien siempre estaba mirandola.**_

_**-Estas bien…?- murmuro el sentándose a su lado**_

_**-No te importa Sasuke, asi que no pierdas tu tiempo…- murmuro molesta y a la vez triste**_

_**- Si me importa…- mustio para la sorpresa de la chica… -No has comido desde ayer en la mañana y por si no te habías dado de cuenta ya es de noche HOY… Que te pasa estas estrenando dieta?... si es eso no le hagas caso a Ino… la cerda es ella…- sonrio irónico el Uchiha**_

_**-Je… lo se baka…- sonrio pero luego su semblante regreso a uno triste… -Por favor vete quiero estar sola...-**_

_**-Yo no voy a ningún lado que no sea a la cafetería y tu vas conmigo.- **_

_**Sakura estaba apunto de llorar - Onegai, vete necesito estar sola.-**_

_**- Te estas haciendo daño no puedes estar sin comer tanto tiempo… vamos… necesitas comer algo…- Sasuke tomo la mano de Roberta y trato de moverla, pero ella se resistió.**_

_**-Esta bien… si no vas por las buenas iras por las malas…- sonrio maquiavélicamente**_

_**- A sí? Y que piensas hacer… atacarme…?- ironizo ella **_

_**- No…- contesto el sin quitar su sonrisa y en un segundo la levanto y la cargo encima de su hombro.**_

_**-Sasuke! Sasuke bajame!! Shanaro!! Bajame baka!!- dijo molesta sin poder evitar las lagrimas. El Uchiha la cargo hasta un sofá que había en la esquina de la cafetería del Playroom. La sentó en el sofá y se puso enfrente de ella, limpiándole las lagrimas.**_

_**- Que te pasa? Necesito saber para ayudarte.- **_

_**Sakura, quien seguía llorando susurro - Tu no me puedes ayudar , nadie puede.-**_

_**-Entonces cuentame eso te hará sentir mejor.-**_

_**- Mi papa. . .me . . . quiere llevar con el. . .definitivamente. . .yo no quiero Sasuke. . .yo no quiero.-**_

_**El la abrazo, no tenia palabras de consuelo es mas no podía hablar tenia un nudo en la garganta de sola pensar que tal vez no volveria a verla.**_

_**Entonces esclareció lo mas que pudo su garganta y le dijo -Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer. No puedes irte…-**_

_**-No lo se, mi mama hace lo que puede pero no sabe lo que mi padre va hacer tampoco. Sus abogados tienen las manos atadas. Ya se hizo todo lo que se pudo.-**_

_**-Siempre ahí algo que hacer- suspiro -Pero por ahora tu tienes que comer. Por que yo no se tu pero yo siempre pienso mejor con el estomago lleno.- **_

_**Sasuke se metió en la cafetería, le escribió una nota a la encargada y dejo dinero pagando por las cosas que había cogido y volvió con dos tortas y dos jugos.**_

_**-Come algo.-**_

_**-Arigatou… la verdad todavía no entiendo por que te empeñas en ayudarme, pero gracias.-**_

_**-Hmp… Molesta, lo sabes perfectamente…-.**_

_**Sakura bajo la cabeza.**_

_**-Gomen… pero no puede ser…-**_

_**-Ai shiteru…-.**_

_**Termina el Flash Back. . .**_

-Lo que te dije es cierto-

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se metió en el baño. Sakura se quedo en la cama pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en la ultima semana. Repentinamente el pelinegro salió de el baño camino hasta la cama y le planto un beso a la pelirosada, quien algo sorprendida no se resistió y devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

-Por que hiciste eso?- le dijo entrecortado pues le faltaba el aire

- Hmp…Por que mis problemas se quedaron en Tokio y estamos viviendo una ilusión.-

Entonces la Haruno asintió con pesadez, y le dijo -Entonces prometeme algo.-

-Que?- le respondio el una media sonrisa

-Que lo que aquí pase aquí se queda, esto no existe en Tokio-

Sasuke dejo de sonreír, peor asintió con la cabeza -Lo prometo- Y la volvió a besar.

* * *

**Tokio, Japon**

Tsunade se acababa de levantar.

-Donde estará mi niña, si me llamara-

El la mansión Uchiha. . .

-Que resolviste? - le pregunto Fukagu a uno de sus hombres de confianza

-Sasuke empezara la escuela militar el semestre que viene Sr.-

-Muy bien, así nunca podrá volver a avergonzarme como lo a hecho hasta ahora. Esto fue lo ultimo escapare con la hija de esa vieja…-

_**Okiyama**_. . .

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el centro comercial, comprando ropa y algunas cosas como cepillo de dientes ya que Sasuke olvido el suyo y se tuvo que lavar la boca con el de Sakura

El Uchiha estaba mirando unos pantalones de playa mientras esperaba que su compañera se probara unos bikinis.

-Sasuke-kun! Como me queda??- sonrio ella saliendo del vestidor

Sasuke se volteo a ver a su pelirosada y casi le llega la mandíbula al piso, Sakura tenía un bikini azul cielo y se veía como una diosa.

-B.. Bien, te queda bien.- dijo embobado

Sakura de dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

-Te pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada

-Iie… estoy bien.- entonces el miro alrededor y se fijo en un grupo de hombres que estaban mirando a Sakura- Ve y cambiate para pagar y nos vamos a comer algo, va.- dijo rapido, molesto por las intensas miradas de los hombres

-Esta bien. Pero no te pongas celoso.- sonrio ella, mirando a los hombres a su alrededor…

-Hmp…- se volteo a ver a los tipos -Ustedes que ven, se les perdió algo.- cuestiono molesto

Despues pagaron por toda la ropa que escogieron y se fueron a comer algo en la plazoleta de comida del centro. Luego se fueron a un súper.

- Que mas compramos- murmuro el pelinegro mirando a Sakura, y al verse distraído por ella, choco el carrito contra el de una señora –Gomen…- murmuro indiferente.

-Discúlpelo… - sonrio con pena la pelirosada –Esta usted bien…?-

-Si muchacha Arigatou... pero tu muchacho deja de estar mirando tanto a tu novia que la próxima puedes lastimar a alguien, va.-

-Hai… claro…- murmuro algo sonrojado el pelinegro

La señora siguió su camino y Sakura no pudo aguantar mas y se empezó a reír.

- De que te ríes, es tu culpa.- siseo molesto

-Si vieras lo lindo que te viste con tu cara sonrojada.- se burlo ella

-Hmp…- sonrio -Si me veía tan lindo por que todavía no me has dado un beso?- y ella se lo dio…

-Y deja de mirarme tanto…- le susurro al oído ella divertida

-Es que tienes un trasero. . .- comenzó el…

- Sasuke…- le reprocho en un tono molesto, mientras sentia sus mejillas arder

-Que? Estoy siendo honesto contigo.- le dio un beso

-Ya vamos para haber si podemos ir a la playa antes de ir al antro.-

-Apurate entonces…- sonrio

Entonces terminaron de hacer la compra y se fueron a pagar.

-Buenos Días- murmuro de mala gana la cajera entonces empezó a pasar la compra y a mirar raro a Sasuke y a Sakura. La Haruno se dio cuenta. Pagaron y salieron de allí lo mas rápido posible.

-La cajera nos estaba mirando raro, nos habrá reconocido.-

-Hmp…lo dudo, solo no tenia ganas de trabajar eso es todo.-

- Tu crees.?-

-No te preocupes.-

Despues de eso se fueron a la casa, dejaron las cosas, se cambiaron y se fueron a la playa.

-Donde nos acomodamos?-

-Por la sombrita, que no me quiero quemar.-

- Aquí?-

-Si aquí esta perfecto.- entonces el pelinegro puso las sillas de playa que encontraron en la casa

-Oii Sakura… me pones bloqueador.?-

Ella asintió algo sonrojada… le puso bloqueador a Sasuke, y el le ayudo a ponerse bloqueador a ella.

-Que desértica esta la playa.-

- Así es mejor… vamos a nadar?-

-Claro-

Entonces en un descuido de ella… Sasuke la cargo hasta la orilla.

-Sasuke!-

- Que?-

-Que me sueltes!-

El sonrio… y camino mas adentro en el agua hasta que le llego a la cintura.

-Como digas. . .-

-No me sueltes!!- le dijo asustada aferrandose al el…- Si me caigo te caes tu conmigo.-

-Hmp…-y se tiro de espaldas-

-Sasuke!!- Chillo ella saliendo de agua, y se lanzo contra el…

El Uchiha quien se estaba riendo perdió el balance y cayo al agua otra vez.

Al rato, Sasuke y Sakura estaban acostados en la misma silla de playa viendo el atardecer.

-Que hermoso.- el asintió con la cabeza

-Vamos a ir al antro?- mustio el sonriente

- Si, vamos no sabemos cuanto se tarden en encontrarnos así que tenemos que disfrutar al máximo.-

-Etto… quisieras ir. . . a cenar?

- Buena idea… entonces vamos ahora, no?- sonrio, y despues le robo un beso al pelinegro, y en el rostro de ambos aparecio un claro sonrojo

-Te amo.- sonrio el

-Yo también te amo.- le contesto triste ella

El le miro cabizbajo -Entonces cuando lleguemos. . .-

Sakura lo beso otra vez antes de que terminara de hablar.

- Lo prometiste. . .- murmuro melancólicamente la pelirosada

-Hmp… Lo que aquí pase aquí se queda. Lo se.-

* * *

_**Lamento de verdad mucho**_

_**Mucho la tardanza...**_

_**!!**_

_**Perdonenme!!**_

_**Esque estuve algo de tiempo en el hospital!!**_

_**:(**_

_**Y luego mi compu se echo aperder **_

_**De verdad lo siento!**_


	5. Atrapados

A/N: _Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje_

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: Ilusiones**_

_**Autora: Argetpixie**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), quizás algo de OOC, Lenguaje, .**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente.**_

_**C**__**apitulo 5: Atrapados**_

_**Tokio, Japon**_

-Buenas Tardes oficina del presidente de Uchiha CO. Uchiha Fukagu en que le puedo ayudar.?-

- Buenas tardes, soy Fujimara Akane y que creo haber visto a los muchachos que buscan.-

-Espere un momento la paso directo con el presidente -cambia de linea- Uchiha-sama, hay una señora, una tal Fujimara Akane que dice haber visto a los muchachos.-

- Paseme la llamada - le pasan la llamada - Buenas tardes habla usted con Fukagu Uchiha-

-Sr. Uchiha creo que vi a su hijo esta con la chava de el pelo rosa la hija de Tsunade...

-En donde los vio?-

-Están aquí en Okiyama-

-Okiyama? Sabe usted donde se están quedando?-

-No, es que trabajo en un súper y los vi yo misma les cobre.-

-Gracias señora, por favor dejele su información a mi secretaria le haré llegar la recompensa por correo – colgó -_"Ya se que no se están quedando en un hotel o no estarían comprando en un súper, podría ser, mas vale tratar"_

Fukagu llamo a su secretaria con su secretaria - Comunicame con mi hijo Itachi en Londres.-

-Enseguida señor. . . . ya su hijo esta en al linea Uchiha-sama-

-Como estas Itachi.?-

-Ohayo Otousan, que paso? Esta todo bien?-

-Si hijo esta todo bien, solo te llamo para ver si Sasuke hablo contigo, o si sabes donde esta.

-No, por que?-

-No me mientas, Sasuke se escapo, necesito saber donde esta Itachi...-

-Hmp...Esta en mi casa de Okiyama y si se escapo fue por algo...-

-No hables de lo que no sabes Itachi, hasta luego tengo que ir a buscar a tu hermano.-

Itachi no se despidió solamente colgó el teléfono.

En la residencia Haruno. . .

-Shizune todavía no llama nadie?-

-Iie Tsunade-sama-

-Por que Sakura se habrá ido?... no había necesidad.-

-Etto... Tsunade-sama... no se preocupe, estoy casi segura que Sakura planeo todo...-

-A que te refieres?-

-Tsunade-sama, usted es la unica que no ve que su hija esta algo loca pero sabe lo que hace...-

-Sakurita no esta loca, Shizune no digas eso de la niña.-

-Tienes razón no esta loca, esta desquiciada.-

-Shizune no lo ves, Saku tiene miedo.-

-Tsunade-sana... Miedo? A Sakura no le asusta ni el fin de el mundo. Algo hay detrás de esto, lo se. Es mas yo creo que es un escapada romántica y ya.

-No lo creo Shizune. . . -el teléfono interrumpió a la rubia

-Buenas Noches Residencia Haruno – contesto la castaña

-Shizune, es Fukagu, ya los encontré están en Okiyama.. cree que en 30 minutos puedan llegar al aeropuerto.?-

-Si allí estaremos.-

-Que paso?- mustio la rubia

-Uchiha los encontró, están en Okiyama. Nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ahora, hay que recoger lo necesario e irnos.-

**En Okiyama...**

Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a la casa se cambiaron y se fueron a un restaurante.

- Buenas noches, mesa para dos?- sonrio el mesero

- Si por favor.- mustio el Uchiha mirando la pinta del lugar

El mesero los sentó en una mesa de esquina muy privada y con vista al mar, y les entrego el menú.

-Desean algo de tomar, un aperitivo?-

-Me traes un plato surtido y un Blue Curaçao*- contesto el pelingro... –Que vas a tomar...?- murmuro mirando a Sakura

-Lo mismo, gracias.- sonrio la pelirrosa

-Algo mas?-

-No, eso es todo por ahora, gracias.- termino Sasuke

-Enseguida le traigo su orden.-

-Nunca habia venido a un lugar como este- balbuseo la pelirrosa con nerviosismo mirando por el gran ventanal

-Lo remodelaron, sabes? yo vine aquí una vez con mis padres- le constesto mientras miraba el menu

-Cambiando de tema....Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?-

- Si y tu?-

-Si ya me decidí.-

-Hmp... no es por insultar nuestro acuerdo, pero tengo curiosidad por saber algo.-

-Que quieres saber?- Sakura bajo el menu y lo miro a los ojos

-Es cierto todo lo que leyó el profesor, ósea tu récord criminal.-

-Si, es cierto.- murmuro timidamente

Sasuke solo sonrio -Haber por que te arrestaron en Hiroshima por alteración a la paz y agresión?-

Sakura le devolvio la sonrisa -Por que le caí a palos a un tipo, el le estaba robando a una viejita y yo andaba en la calle. Mi mama estaba en un casino cuando se supone que estuviera de vacaciones con migo y yo me desaparecí. Hay vi al tipo este y le pegue con un palo, los policías me vieron y me arrestaron. Resulto ser que el tipo era el sobrino de la vieja y ella negó que el estuviera forcejeando con ella-

-Siempre por lo justo no? Lo de las carreras ilegales fue en los arrancones, verdad?-

-Hai... cuando corrí con Shikamaru y Naruto por una apuesta-

Sasuke continuaba riendose – Y de los colegios que cuentas?- pero los interrumpio el mesero con sus cosas

-Desean ordenar ahora o después?-

Ambos ordenaron y cuando el mesero se fue la de ojos jade se decidio a contestarle al Uchiha

-Bueno el primero fue del Instituto de Tokio, le reventé las cuatro llantas a 23 profesores, ese fue por que si, no quería estar ahi.

-Razon?-

-Por que yo estaba acostumbrada a clases privadas en mi casa, hacia el trabajo por la mañana y salía por la tarde, eso no le gusto a mi mamita querida y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que yo necesitaba una experiencia escolar completa-

-Y despues?-

-Después el Instituto de Okinawa, regué pintura por todos lados hasta en los baños y hasta la oficina de el director-

-Enserio?-

-Bueno todavía creo que tengo fotos de la persona que cotizo los daños, te la enseño después-

-Ok, y las monjas?-

-Jajaja... ellas fueron las mas que aguantaron hice cada cosa hasta que me castigaron y me mandaron a podar el jardín de la madre superiora, lo queme con un químico, solo se prendió por unos segundos y se apago solo, fue controlado-

Sasuke rio levemente

-Terminaron pensando que yo era el diablo o mínimo el anticristo, pero hay dure como un mes, me tuvieron una paciencia admirable-

-Y cuanto duraste en los otros.-

-Pase por los tres colegios en dos meses, luego volví a clases particulares hasta que mi padre llamo que quería que asistiera a la academia, y como Sarutobi es pariente lejano de mi mama nunca me expulsaron, pero estuve muy cerca-

-Hmp....- sonrio

_**En el apartamento. . .**_

-Señor el apartamento esta vacío, pero sus pertenencias siguen ahí.- dijo uno de los guardaspaldas de la familia Uchiha por un radio

-El vecino dice que ahí se instalo una pareja de jóvenes pero que salieron a eso de las 7:30 p.m.- atribuyo otro

-No tiene caso esperarlo, esta es una ciudad que tiene muchos lugares donde se pudieron ir de fiesta.- sentencio Fukagu

-Lo mejor es que busquemos un hotel donde pasar la noche y mañana nos aparecemos temprano y los sorprendemos.- suspiro Tsuande

_**En el antro. . .**_

Sakura y Sasuke bailaron por largo rato. Conforme a que la noche avanzaba los bailes se volvieron mas sensuales, la música iba al son de sus agitados corazones, la pasión se apoderaba de sus besos y caricias.

_**Apartamento. . .**_

Estaban drogados de pasión y deseo. La ropa les molestaba, era lo único que les impedía ser consumidos por el fuego que los arropaba. Se deshicieron de ella mientras compartían caricias e idolatraban cada centímetro de piel que se revelaba. Llegaron a la habitación por pura suerte o quien sabe si el destino tuvo algo que ver y se entregaron a ese deseo que les hacia temblar el alma.

En la mañana siguiente. . .

-Señor si están en el apartamento, mis hombres me informan que llegaron a las 3:30 de la mañana.- contesto uno de los guardaespaldas

-Buen trabajo- sonrio el Uchiha mientras que todos se bajaban de la camioneta)

Llegaron a la puerta y Fukagu empezó a buscar la llave de repuesto que le había dicho su hijo cuando la llamo ayer. Tsunade abrió la puerta.

-Pero que irresponsabilidad dejaron la puerta abierta.- dijo entre dientes el hombre pelinegro

Shizune fue la primera en entrar –Por Kami-sama!-

Todos entraron a ver el reguero de ropa que hacia camino hasta la habitación.

Shizune empezó a caminar hacia la puerta entre abierta de la habitación y se doblo a recoger el sostén de Sakura -Bueno descartada la opción de que estaban borrachos y tenían calor.- murmuro con nerviosismo la castaña

-Definitivamente eso no era- continuo Mikoto levantando los bóxers de Sasuke que mantenían la puerta entreabierta

Shizune empujo la puerta y lo primero que vio es a Sasuke y Sakura en la cama, obviamente desnudos, pues lo único que los tapaba era una sabana que tenían de la cintura para abajo. Sasuke boca arriba y Sakura boca abajo usando el pecho del menor de los Uchiha como una almohada. La castaña levanto el cobertor que estaba en el piso tirado y lo lanzo encima de ambos tapandolos por completo.

-Haber si se van levantando ya!!!!!- grito

Ambos se levantaron azorados y al ver a sus padres se quedaron pasmados.

Shizune sin ningún tipo de piedad abrió las cortinas de el cuarto casi oscuro, para que entrara la luz de el sol.

-Shizune!- grito Sakura... la luz la cegó a ella y a Sasuke quien gruño y se tapo con la almohada

-Nada! levantense, bañense! y vistanse! Que el vuelo a Tokio sale en dos horas.

Los adultos salieron de el cuarto y se fueron a la sala a esperar.

-Shanaro...-

La pelirrosada volteo a ver al chico a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando – Estas bien?- cuestiono preocupada

Sasuke volteo a mirar a Sakura, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando por que se estaba riendo.

-De que te ríes?- mustio con una ceja alzada

-Eso fue gracioso... no crees.?-

-No fijate que no, nos atraparon en otras palabras.-

-Fue interesante.-

-Nunca pense que fueras mas torcido que yo.-

-Entonces estamos perfectos, no?-

-Eso creo...- contesto sonriente

30 minutos después . . .

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de el cuarto completamente vestidos. Shizune había recogido las mochilas y las bolsas de ropa nueva y los guardaespaldas de Uchiha ya se la llevaban a la camioneta.

-Ustedes trajeron gafas oscuras?- cuestionio la rubia

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues busquenlas y ponganselas se ven horribles... Va a haber muchos reporteros en los aeropuertos, ya me imagino los encabezados: ' Se escaparon o simplemente se fueron de Reventón'- suspiro la rubia

- Tiene toda la razón sra. Tsunade, bien pensado... me imagino que no durmieron casi nada- murmuro reprovatoriamente el padre de Sasuke, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

- Que hora es?- se quejo Sasuke

-Son las 8:30 ahora.- contesto la cabeza de los Uchiha

-Shanaro... dormimos como 2 o 3 horas – dandose cuenta de lo dicho se sonrojo mas todavía

-Bueno mejor nos vamos que el vuelo sale en hora y media- sentencio Fukagu


	6. Regreso

A/N: _Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje_

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: Ilusiones**_

_**Autora: Argetpixie**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), quizás algo de OOC, Lenguaje, .**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente.

* * *

**_

_**Ilusiones**_

_**Capitulo 6: Regreso  
**_

_**En el Aeropuerto. . .**_

En efecto cuando llegaron al aeropuerto esta infestado de reporteros, así que los guarda espaldas de Uchiha con la ayuda de la seguridad de el aeropuerto hicieron camino para el grupo. En especial Sasuke y Sakura que iban totalmente rodeados para evitar que la prensa tuviera tiros limpios de ellos.

Tan pronto entraron Sakura se fijo que la fila de Subway estaba vacía.

-Etto… mama tengo hambre voy a comprar algo ahí, quieren algo?- sonrio tiernamente la pelirrosada

-No, gracias no quiero nada, pero compra para ti y para Sasuke… Pensándolo bien por que no me traes galletas.- sonrio la rubia

-Esta bien-

Sasuke sujeto a Sakura de la mano y caminaron hacia alla…

-Que quieres comer?- cuestiono la pelirrosada

-No se, lo que tu vayas a comer, por que la verdad no se.-

Sakura ordeno y mientras esperaban, Sasuke la abrazo y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sasu… tengo mucho sueño…- mustio la chica haciendo un leve puchero

-Yo también, pero dormiremos en el avión. No nos queda de otra.-

-Sabes? No quiero regresar…- murmuro la oji verde en tono triste y bajando un poco la cabeza

-Porque? Te prometo que regresaremos otro dia…-

-Sasuke…- bufo -Sabes de lo que hablo…!- reprocho en un grito ahogado

-Hmp… si… - se le formo un nudo en la garganta - pero... todavía no hemos llegado a Tokio-

Sakura no dijo nada… solo beso a Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos se percato del periodista que se había colado y les estaba sacando fotos.

La Haruno y el Uchiha se fueron a la salida de aviones privados luego de que les entregaran su orden.

-Etto… Sakura… no crees que dos docenas de galletas es mucho para el viaje?- cuestiono el Uchiha con una ceja levantada viendo la orden de la pelirrosada.

-No, lo que pasa es que tu no conoces a Tsunade! ya veras. Es mas guarda esta docena en tu bolsillo.- sonrio ella divertida escondiendo las galletas en Sasuke

**Llegando a Tokio. . .**

-Etto… Sakura, Sasuke… levántense ya llegamos-

Ambos se levantaron y se miraron con tristeza.

-Los dejo para que se despidan, ok?. No se ven hasta mañana en la escuela.- murmuro Tsunade retirándose

Ellos asintieron no prestando mucha atención, no se podían quitar los ojos de encima.

Tsunade desapareció por el pasillo y los dejo solos… hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Bueno creo que. . .- comenzó Sakura pero Sasuke la beso

-No quiero continuar con el trato, no puedo.- mustio Sasuke sin mirarla

-Sasuke…-

-Escúchame, necesito que seas mi realidad, no quiero tener el recuerdo de una fantasía. Nos estamos haciendo daño Sakura entiende…- murmuro de casi suplicante

La pelirosada no podía hablar, sabía que él tenía la razón, así que lo beso. Dejando caer lagrimas de felicidad que se mezclaron con las del Uchiha.

-Gracias. Te amo tanto Sakura…-

-Yo también te amo mucho.- ambos se quedaron en silencio y mirándose con ternura - Ya vamos nos vemos mañana en el colegio, esta bien.-

Él la abrazo -Si, nos vemos mañana, te amo.-

-Te amo. Bye.-

La Haruno se puso los lentes y salió del avión, el Uchiha detrás. Se montaron en sus respectivos carros y se fueron a su casa.

**En la mansión Uchiha. . .**

-Sasuke amor, ya me tengo que ir.- murmuro Makoto Uchiha

- Me abandonas otra vez? No se ni por que te inmutaste en aparecerte.- contesto frío

-Me están esperando-

-Lo se. Ya lárgate-

-Sasuke no seas así.

-Hmp… Y como quieres que sea? Ah, si tu te desapareciste por 6 meses. 6 meses mama y ni una palabra. Vete ya.-

-Sasuke entiéndeme que yo estoy rehaciendo mi vida. . .- contesto ella mirando hacia otra parte

-Y eso es motivo de olvidarte de tu hijo?. . .- Makoto no le contesto -Vete ya, por favor-

La ex señora Uchiha se fue sin decir otra palabra, Sasuke se quedo derramando leves lágrimas en su habitación. Su padre entro.

-Que haces llorando, tu eres un hombre los hombres no lloran, en especial un Uchiha-

-Hmp... Veras lo poco que me importa ser un Uchiha-

-Mira Sasuke no me hables así, a mi tu me respetas, y necesito hacerte una pregunta…-

-Si contesto, te vas?-

-Vamos… no seas así, y quiero saber si te protegiste anoche…?-

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco con molestia y lanzo un largo suspiro, ya sabia para donde iba la cosa -Y si no lo hice que?- contesto desafiante

-Mira no juegues conmigo niño, te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes ahora.-

El Uchiha decidió llevarlo mas lejos, quería saber las intenciones de su padre -No, no lo hice-

-Sabía que eras el eslabón débil de la familia, el que nos humillaría, eres igual que tu madre. Ahora vas a rezar que esa chiquilla no quede embarazada… me entendiste Sasuke?-

-Hmp… Por que? Eso seria lo mejor que podría pasar.-

-Claro que no… si ella queda embarazada tú negaras que es tuyo o yo la mato, así de simple. No te dejare casarte con una cualquiera como ella, igual que tu madre-

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura… me entendiste?-

-A mi no me amenazas Sasuke... Ahora mismo quiero que vayas y termines con esa relación antes de que salga a la luz pública… es una vergüenza que quieras tener alguna relación con esa clase de gente…-

-No lo haré-

-Mas vale que lo hagas Sasuke, o te desheredo te vas a quedar sin nada no voy a permitir que arrastres por el piso el nombre de la familia-

-Eso vas a hacer?- murmuro burlón -Pues hazlo! a mi no me importa. Es mas me voy ahora mismo- saco su maleta y recogió sus cosas

-A donde crees que vas a ir? Espero no al colegio. Por que te lo voy a quitar todo Sasuke, te voy a dejar llevarte tus cosas por que no las necesito. Pero no te vas a llevar mas nada, ahora todas tus pertenencias las tienes puesta o en la maleta…!-

-Entonces hagamos algo..-

Fukagu sonrío triunfal –Esta bien… que quieres?-

-Ves este sobre? Aquí hay evidencia contundente de lo corrupto que eres y si pasa algo ya se a Sakura, a mi o alguien que yo conozca; este sobre llega a la prensa y a la corte-

Fukagu le pego un puñetazo a Sasuke y le quito el sobre -Nunca juegues conmigo Sasuke- y rompió el sobre, el pelinegro se empezó a reír

-Hmp… de verdad me crees tan idiota como para tener aquí el original?- sonrío el pelinegro altanero- Por favor papa… Yo aprendí del mejor, yo aprendí de Fukagu Uchiha… Si te metes conmigo o con mi verdadera familia te vas a hundir por tu propio peso. Te lo juro.- termino Sasuke, salió de su casa y camino mas de una hora hasta la estación de bus mas cercana. Pues por su casa no pasaban los bus y el no tenia dinero para un taxi. Después de minutos en el bus y varias horas caminando el Uchiha llego a casa de los Haruno. Se quedo afuera por unos momentos armándose de valor para entrar, pues no quería molestar.

-Joven se le ofrece algo.- murmuraron los guardias que estaban en la puerta

El pelinegro se aclaro la garganta, tenía la boca seca- Estoy buscando a Sakura…-

-Pase, enseguida le digo que la buscan…-


	7. Academia

A/N: _Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje_

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: Ilusiones**_

_**Autora: Argetpixie**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), quizás algo de OOC, Lenguaje, .**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco este fic; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Argetpixie, respectivamente.

* * *

**_

_**Ilusiones**_

_**Capitulo 7: Academia  
**_

_**Dentro de la casa. . .**_

-Tsunade-sama aquí ahí un joven que busca a su hija

Tsunade no se había percatado de quien era

-Gracias lo atiendo ahora… - la rubia se dio vuelta observando con sorpresa al Uchiha -Sasuke! Que te paso? Shizune trae agua.- el pelinegro se veía cansado y agitado

-Puedo ver a Sakura?-

-No! Así como te ves le vas a pegar un susto horrible. Dime que te paso?-

-Prácticamente camine hasta acá.- suspiro el ojinegro con una amarga sonrisa

-Por kami-sama! siéntate por favor -Sasuke se desplomo en el sofa –Shizune apresúrate!-

-Discutí con mi padre – contesto simplemente, Shizune se acerco con una sonrisa entregándole el vaso de agua

-Shizune, dile a Sakura que baje…-

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura- chan esta dormida…-

-Despiértala, dile que Sasuke-kun esta aquí…-

-Si, Tsunade-sama-

-Tu padre te agredió?-

-Hmp…Si…- bufo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Se nota…- suspiro la rubia -Me imagino que no has comido nada tan pronto vuelva Shizune te traerá algo-

-Gracias-

-Tienes donde quedarte?-

Sasuke negó con la cabeza estaba bastante apenado y cansado.

-Pues aquí te quedas.- sentencio la señora Haruno levantándose con una sonrisa

Sakura bajo las escaleras rápidamente quedándose pasmada por el aspecto del Uchiha -Que te paso?-

La rubia y la castaña se retiraron para darles un poco de privacidad…

Sakura se sentó a su lado, el estaba temblando del frío que hacia afuera y tenia una cara extraña.

-Sasuke-kun que te paso?- pregunto la pelirosa con ternura quitando unos mechones de aquel cabello negro de la frente de este

-Discutí con Fukagu y camine prácticamente todo el camino hasta acá.-

-Por que?- cuestiono la Haruno mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros para brindarle un poco de calor

-El quería que yo terminara contigo- Sakura le miro con tristeza - y me amenazo que si no terminaba contigo me desheredaría, le dije que lo hiciera-

-Lo siento- suspiro ella con tristeza

-No, es lo mejor que me a podido pasar.- sonrío el mirándola a los ojos

Entonces se escucho aquella voz firme a lo lejos

-Sasuke-kun! Ven a la cocina para que comas algo, continúen con su conversación aca…-

Sasuke y Sakura comieron un poco mientras Tsunade realizaba algunas llamadas…

-Mañana regresan a la escuela par de vagos… asi que duérmanse temprano- sonrio al pasar por un lado de ellos

Y asi paso otra noche…

* * *

**Al otro día, camino al colegio. . .**

-Sakura…-

-Dime…?-

-Que tal si hacemos una pequeña bromita…- sonrio el pelinegro, Sakura solo levanto una ceja

-Una broma?... eso no es muy comun en usted Uchiha- se bufo ella

-Si o no?- prorrumpió el

-Que tienes en mente?-

-Nadie en la academia sabe que tu y yo… somos mas que compañeros…-

-Aja … y?-

-Podemos hacer un poquito obvio que hay algo entre nosotros pero negandolo.-

-Mmhm!-

-Por ejemplo te paras cerca de mi y pones tus mano en mi cintura y actuamos de lo mas normal. Puede ser que me abraces y yo este como si nada pasara, para ver que tanto tardan en preguntar que esta pasando…- sonrio mientras se reclinaba en el asiento el auto

-Me gusta tu idea, nada comun en ti Sasuke-kun, pero me gusta…-

-Hmp… no siempre tengo que ser un antisocial como dices… ademas nos vamos a reír. –sonrio mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla causando un gran sonrojo en la Haruno -Haber si sobrevivo hasta que esos bakas se den cuenta-

-Llegamos-

Ambos bajaron del auto de la familia Haruno entrando a la Academia, sus amigos los esperaban en la entrada

-Sakura!- gritaron Ino, Tenten y Hinata al unísono, caminando hacia su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza

-Tienes que contarnos todo frentuda- sonrío Ino

-Ya después les cuento cerda. . .- contesto riendo

-Etto… Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme… Sarutobi los quiere ver en su oficina lo antes posible-

-Claro Usuratonkachi…Vamos Sakura- contesto el pelinegro tomando a Sakura de la mano.

-_Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun tomo de la mano a la frentuda!-_ murmuro Ino por lo bajo causando la mirada de todos en ese detalle

-Si Sasuke-_kun_- sonrio la pelirrosada mientras se iban

-Y dejo que le dijiera KUN! Maldita Sakura!- grito Ino al ver desaparecer la imagen de ambos desapareciendo juntos

-Ustedes vieron lo que yo vi.- intervino Tenten mirando a los demas asombrada

-Eso que viste de casualidad fue a Sasuke tomando a Sakura-chan de la mano y dejando que ella le dijera Sasuke-kun…?.- contesto Naruto igual de sorprendido

-Sii…- mustio Hinata mirando a todos

-Sasuke ni se molesto por el kun, y fue amable con ella, hasta le sonrio…- contesto Kiba al aire

-Aquí hay algo raro… es imposible que MI Sasuke-kun por fin halla caido en las redes de esa pelos de chicle!- grito Ino molesta.

-Pero eso no son pruebas suficientes, y si mejor les preguntamos- sonrio Naruto

-Claro y si estamos equivocados o vimos mal, bonito recuerdo te va a dejar con su sharingan- contesto Shikamaru interviniendo por fin el la absurda platica –Mejor vámonos, si pasa algo Sakura vendra a presumírselo a Ino y todos lo sabremos…-

-Shika tiene toda la razon- termino Kiba y cada quien se fue por su lado

* * *

**En los pasillos de la Academia.**

Sakura rompio derepente el silencio con su risa.

-Me tomaste de la mano?- sonrio esta mirando alegremente a Sasuke

-No tiene nada de malo hacerlo… o si?-

* * *

**Horas mas tarde, en la cafeteria**

-Uff… que frio hace…- Sasuke se levanto quitandose la chaqueta que tenia puesta para darsela a Sakura

-Co..como les fue con Sarutobi-sama?- pregunto Hinata

-Pues nos envío tarea de castigo, por escaparnos y por lo de la llamadita pues nos toca pintar el gimnasio…- sonrio Sakura

-Oye y a donde se fueron ustedes?- cuestiono Ino observandolos con molestia

-A Okiyama- sonrio el pelinegro

-Como que a Okiyama?- grito Ino levantandose de su asiento -Quieres decir que nos preocupamos por ustedes y mientras andaban de vacaciones…-

-Exactamente.- bufo la pelirosa entonces su movil comenzo a sonar -Bueno?-

_-Hola Saku-_

-hola ma, que paso?-

-_ Llamo para saber en donde estas_.-

-Estoy en la Academia con Sasuke… nos vamos a quedar aquí…-

_-Esta bien entonces, me permites hablar con Sasuke…-_

-Claro, Sasuke-kun, mi mama quiere hablar contigo- sonrio mientras le daba el telefono

-Tsunade-sama…?-

-_Hay Sasuke ya eres como de la familia, quita el sama… como estas?-_

-Bien, gracias-

_-Bueno te acuerdas que me dijiste de que tu papa no te va a pagar mas la academia, hoy en el desayuno?-_

-Si…- murmuro un tanto disgustado el Uchiha

-_Pues ya hable con Sarutobi, y desde hoy tienes una beca especial del 99%... y lo demas lo pago yo…- rio la rubia desde la otra linea_

-Gracias! Pero no se preocupe Tsunade-sama… yo voy a trabajar…-

-_Si… lo se… vas a trabajar para mi…-_.

-Y como en que podria trabajar yo para usted…?-

_-De hoy en adelante vas a ser el guarda espaldas personal de Sakura Haruno…-_

Sasuke comenzo a reirse -No me podria dar algo mas fácil…?-

_-Sasuke-chan… ni que mi niña fuera tan problemática!-._

-Si, verdad? Gracias Tsunade de verdad.-

-_No te preocupes, ya te dije, ya eres como de la familia, ahora pasame a mi hija, por favor. Cuidate y no se pongan a hacer nada malo en el colegio que después los corren…-_

Sasuke solo se sonrojo y le entrego el celular a la oji verde

_-Sakura mañana tu papa quiere que almorcemos en familia-_

-Yo no quiero almorzar con ese señor

-_No hables así, Sakura. En todo caso el padre de Hinata llego hoy de viaje y lo invite al almuerzo, así que te traes a Hinata y a Naruto también, así va a ser en familia. El me dijo que iba a traer unos invitados también._

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.- se despidio colgando el celular… -El baka de mi papa quiere un disque un almuerzo familiar.-

-No se cansa de molestar.- solto el Uchiha molesto

-Al parecer no, como sea, Hinata y Naruto tienen que ir también, tu papa llego de viaje y con eso que es el novio de mi mama pues si es en familia vamos todos.-

- Si… mi padre me había llamado para avisarme que llego pero no me dijo nada del almuerzo.-

-Y supuestamente trajo invitados, a ver a quien… puesto que sean sus abogados.- murmuro molesta bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes…- contesto el ojinegro abrazandola de los hombros

-Ya no aguanto mas- exploto Ino mirandoles -Que les pasa a ustedes, están así mucha tocadera y cariñitos-

La pelirrosa y el pelinegro solo comenzaron a reirse

-No le veo el chiste- contesto Ino haciendo un puchero y dejandose caer al sofa de junto

-Están saliendo entonces…?- cuestiono Naruto sorprendido

-Si…- solto Sakura bajito y completamente roja de la verguenza

-Ya se me hacia rara la confiancita con la suegra.- se burlo Kiba mientras miraban a Sasuke

-Es que mi papa me saco de la casa y estoy viviendo en casa de Sakura. Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.- sonrio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde

-QUEEEE! COMO QUE VIVES CON LA FRENTONA…!- enloqueció Ino tomando a Sasuke del brazo para separarlo de Sakura

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE CERDA ENVIDIOSA…!- recrimino esta tomando a su novio por el brazo

Todos comenzaron a reírse…

-Molestas…- murmuro Sasuke

* * *

En la noche cuando todos se había dormido, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron en el lobby de la cafetería. Estaban acostados en el sofá.

-Sabes esto de dormir juntos se esta convirtiendo en un mal habito.- comento la pelirrosada con una sonrisa picara volteando a mirar al Uchiha

-Si, cuando empecemos el año que viene voy a sufrir de insomnio por tu culpa.- se bufo este

- Y yo voy a tener ojeras permanentes por tu culpa. Oye y que te dijo mi mama?-

-Que me iba a pagar el colegio, esa iba a ser mi paga.-

-Paga por que?- pregunto curiosa levantándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

-Por que estoy trabajando para ella- contesto orgulloso

-A si?-

-Si, soy tu guarda espaldas personal.- Sakura comenzó a reírse –No te burles…-

-De veras?-

-Claro ademas un trabajo honesto- sonrio el

-Y que tan honesto es involucrarse con la cliente- contesto ella mirandole seductoramente

-No es muy profesional, pero así trabajo mi amor…-

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuro ella, mientras el comenzaba a besarle el cuello, para bajar lentamente por su cuello y asi… durante toda la noche…


End file.
